Ten Things Kurt Hummel Should Never Have Done
by Natasha Dawn
Summary: (1) Lied To His Dad... (10) Fallen In Love With Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel is the perfect student. So when his dad leaves for Chicago and Kurt is left living alone with resident bad boy of Dalton Blaine Anderson things are about to get messy. Welcome to the Ten Things Kurt Hummel did and... maybe... probably... definitely shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! **

**Welcome to my new story! I really have missed you guys, I hope some of you are still here? Anyway, its summer again and I wanted to start a new fan fiction. So here it is - The Ten Things Kurt Hummel Should Never He Done. The writing style is different to my previous story HeartBeats so let me know if you like it/hate it? **

**I have rated this story M for later smuttiness but warnings will be up with every chapter. **

**I am looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested send me a message! **

**Anyway... I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Warnings - Mentions of masturbations, swearing and ****badboy!Blaine cause I will never get enough of sweet underneath badboy!Blaine **

**All my love, Rrr. x**

* * *

Ten Things Kurt Hummel Should Never Have Done

It all started with a shirt.

Kurt is absolutely sure that none of this would have happened had he not been wearing that damn shirt. The shirt that was now lying limply across his floor, dirtied and torn all the way up the side, but we'll get to that later.

Perhaps when looking at the wider scale of things… the shirt was not entirely to blame. But when factored into the astounding amount of variables that lead to Kurt Hummel sitting in a police station with a busted lip, scuffed shoes and cheeks so red with embarrassment he swore they were glowing, everything manifests together to make the…

Ten things Kurt Hummel should never have done.

_Number 1 - Lied To His Dad _

Most teenage stories start themselves with a lie or stretch of the truth to their parents.

'_I'm staying at my friends.' _

'_My friends dad will pick me up.' _

'_I'll be back by ten.' _

'_Sorry, my phone was out of battery.' _

The thing is that Kurt never lied to his dad. He took it upon himself to always tell the truth. He was home by curfew. He never lied about whose house he was staying at. He did his homework and he never ever thought about Blaine Anderson, Dalton's resident bad boy and all round bad influence, late at night when the darkness of his room could cover his blush.

Okay. So that last one was a lie. But no one else needed to know that. _Especially _Blaine Anderson.

The first big lie happened on the 10th of December at approximately 6 pm.

'Kid I know this is big but… it's important to me okay?' Burt Hummel said, reaching out to lay one of his large burly hands on Kurt's slender shoulder.

Kurt didn't move. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'You're moving to _Chicago_?' Kurt repeated, disbelief lacing his tone, his morning cup of tea long forgotten and left to cool upon the countertop because seriously… _Chicago? _

'Not for good!' Burt said quickly, looking down at his lap with a small amount of guilt, swallowing slightly. 'Just for 6 months, this is really important for me… and for us, I need the money Kurt… and I can't say no to this job opportunity right now.'

'I can't just leave dad! I have school… I'm in my last year I can't give it all up now!' Kurt said back, his voice increasing in its octaves as he became slightly more hysterical. He couldn't leave everyone. Leave Dalton. Leave Rachel. Mercedes. Hell he couldn't even leave Sebastian! Without Kurt's tutoring there was no way Sebastian would graduate the year. And what about the Warblers? He couldn't just leave the Warblers. And… Blaine. Kurt couldn't leave Blaine. Not that Blaine would care if he did. But… No, Kurt couldn't leave Blaine.

'You don't have to leave.' Burt said, sighing as he settled back into his chair. He would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped Kurt would jump to the opportunity of moving with him. But Kurt's life was here. Burt knew that. 'Mr. and Mrs. Anderson have offered for you to stay with them in their guest room… I mean you know how big their house is and…'

_How Burt Hummel Knew The Andersons _

The Andersons had been their neighbors for years. Ever since Kurt was little and Blaine was a small tuft of curly hair that ran about in the back yard singing the wrong lyrics to well known show tunes.

The Moustache Of The Knight – also known as The Music Of The Night from The Phantom Of The Opera – and Constipate Yourself – originally written as Consider Yourself from Oliver – were his all time favorites.

Kurt and Blaine would play happily together on the large trampoline at the end of the Anderson's garden or eat ice-lollies on the large white swing on the Anderson's porch. Burt would fix the Anderson's huge town car when it broke and strike up conversation about football with Mr. Anderson. They became good neighbors, friends even.

Then Kurt's mom died. Kurt remembers it well. Every heart breaking soul crushing chest aching second as his father sat his 8 year old self down and told him his mom would never be coming back from her trip to the grocery store. That another car had torn his mother away from him. Burt grew closer to the Anderson's. They were the only people brave enough to talk to Burt. The others didn't know what to say. What does one say to a man who has lost half of his whole world?

Kurt remembers watching his dad cry onto Mrs. Anderson's shoulder. Kurt remembers Mr. Anderson ushering him away, telling him to go wait with Blaine when all Kurt wanted to do was shout that he was old enough to handle it and that he wanted nothing but to cuddle with his dad. But he wasn't old enough to handle it. He knew that now.

Then the Andersons moved away. Taking Blaine with them. They only moved round the corner but Kurt felt like he finally had his dad back. They remained close; Burt even tried to help out when Blaine started to run off the rails. Gone was the cute curly haired little boy who liked ice cream and bouncing… and in his place was a muscled, pierced, dark messy haired _man _who liked breaking rules and smirking like he knew the biggest secret in the world.

Kurt was pretty sure he had realized he was 100% gay that first time he had seen Blaine take off his shirt.

_The First Time Kurt Hummel Saw Blaine Anderson Take Off His Shirt And Knew He Was 100% Gay_

It had been a hot summers day and Kurt was in his usual spot, sprawled in the front garden on his slim belly flicking through his beloved Harry Potter book with a glass of cool lemonade by his side when suddenly a shadow had cast over him.

'Hey Kurtie.' Blaine had said, his pink lips stretching into a wicked grin across his face, white teeth dazzling in the sunlight that glinted off the silver piercing in his tongue and across his eyebrow.

'Blaine!' Kurt had said, scrambling to get up off his belly, his glass of lemonade still in one hand. 'What's up?'

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and there it was. The famous Blaine Anderson smirk. His hazel eyes sparking like they knew something, those lips falling down a little in the corners, Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to smack him or kiss him. Maybe both.

'Where's your dad?' Blaine asked, looking around the empty garden. Kurt had thought this was an odd question, why would Blaine want his dad? Kurt might even go as far as to admit to being the tiniest bit jealous. Why couldn't Blaine have come to see him and not his dad? Ridiculous Kurt knew but god damn it that _smirk. _

'He's working.' Kurt replied, unable to take his eyes off the line of Blaine's jaw where it tapered towards his one pierced ear, dark hair curling around it with a softness that juxtaposed his hard appearance. 'I can give him a message for you?'

Blaine laughed then, his arms unfolding as he took a step towards Kurt, chocolate eyes glued onto Kurt's face. Oh god. Did he have something on his face? He had only eaten toast that day… maybe toothpaste? Oh good god please let him not have toothpaste on his face.

'I didn't come to see your dad Kurt.' Blaine had said, his voice surprisingly even although Kurt suspected Blaine's heart wasn't pounding quite as hard as his was.

'Why are you here then?' Kurt asked, raising his lemonade to his lips and taking a large mouthful, hoping the action would conceal his blush. Was Blaine here to see him? Of course he was. Why the hell else would he be here? To admire the goddamn flowers? But why did Blaine want to see him? Oh god… he wasn't in trouble was he? Images of drug barons murdering them both flashed through Kurt's mind.

'Are you a virgin Kurt?'

Kurt spat his lemonade all over Blaine's front. And like really… _all over his front. _Kurt's lips hung open, shiny from the lemonade residue.

'Jesus Kurt! What the fuck?' Blaine exclaimed loudly, shaking out his large black tee. 'I'm soaked!'

Kurt could see that. Blaine's nipples were beginning to appear through the thin sodden fabric and…

Blaine took off his shirt.

Holy mother of God.

Kurt's legs suddenly felt a little wobbly.

'I'm gay.' Kurt had said. Out loud. To a shirtless Blaine. No 'I'm so sorry for spitting lemonade on you, let me get you a new shirt', no 'Oh my god I'm so embarrassed and I'm so sorry!' Nope. Kurt Hummel told a shirtless Blaine Anderson upon whom he had spat up half his lemonade that he was gay.

And you know what Blaine Anderson upon whom Kurt Hummel's lemonade had just been spat up on said?

'Me too.'

_Back To 'The Lie.' _

'I can stay at… the Andersons?' Kurt repeated to his father, unsure if he had heard him correctly. 'For six months….'

Burt nodded, his large fingers clasping before him. 'You know Blaine and the Andersons are more than happy to have you Kurt.'

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again. Living with Blaine for six months? Living. With. Blaine. For. Six. Months. _Living _with Blaine for six months. Living with _Blaine _for six months. Living with Blaine for _six months. _

'I have to go to school.' Kurt said out loud, clearing his throat and hoping the bright pink hue on his cheeks wasn't too noticeable as he grabbed his bag off the chair. 'I'll talk to you about… this… when I get home okay?'

Burt nodded. He had known this would take some time for Kurt to figure out and that was okay. 'Okay kid, just… think about it, I know it's a lot but I promise this will be good for us.'

_Blaine Anderson The Lying (And Admittedly Goddamn Attractive) Son Of A Bitch_

The ride to school was one of great distraction. Kurt tried his best to pay attention to the lights and the stop signs and the peoples milling around on the sidewalks and crossing the roads to school but it was no use. Kurt almost hit a poodle, ran a dodgy red light and got yelled at by some jackass in a Mercedes driving behind him.

Kurt was glad when he finally pulled into the Dalton car park, straightening his tie in the mirror before sucking in a deep breath, shouldering his bag and stepping out of his car.

'Hey Kurtie.' Blaine's singsong voice rang out behind him and Kurt almost jumped out of his skin, he really wished Blaine would stop doing that. Kurt swears he never ever hears him coming. Not even when they were little. Blaine would just pop up out of nowhere and scare little Kurt shitless every time. For a good few years of his life Kurt had been convinced Blaine was a vampire and that had… certainly lead to a few interesting fantasies of Blaine's fangs sinking into his throat as…

'Blaine! You have got to stop doing that!' Kurt snapped, his fingers tightening around the strap of his bag. Blaine was dressed as usual, his Dalton blazer hanging off his muscled shoulders, his shirt undone at the first three buttons and tie around his neck in a way that made it look more like a collar than an actual tie.

Blaine ignored him. 'Did you talk to your dad this morning?'

Kurt nodded, his fingers still gripping onto his bag. 'Yeah… Guess it looks like I'm moving in… Are your parents really okay with that?'

Blaine laughed and _smirked. _Fuck that smirk. Kurt loved that smirk. No he _hated _that smirk. Hated it. It always lead to bad things. _Always. _

'Oh my parents have no idea, both of them are away, they left a week ago.'

'What?' Kurt asked, his lips hanging open in shock once again. What on earth was Blaine talking about? His parents were away?

Blaine pulled a packet of cigarettes from the back of his uniform slacks and popped one between his lips, lighting it with his lighter and dragging in the first puff of smoke. 'My moms aunt died or something so they have gone to stay with her uncle who is like crazy or something and god knows when they will come back so I have the place to myself.'

'Then… Why did they offer for me to stay? My dad said he talked to them?' Kurt had never been more confused in his life. Sometimes he swore Blaine spoke solely in riddles.

'They didn't.' Another drag on that cigarette. 'I did, I do an excellent impression of my dad apparently.'

'So… You impersonated your dad and told my dad I could stay with you guys?'

Another drag. 'Yup.' Blaine blew the smoke out in a puff of grey to the side. 'Think about it Kurt… we'll be totally alone… No parents… Parties when we want… No rules… This Christmas break is going to be _awesome.' _

'Why do you want me to stay with you? Couldn't you have parties on your own?' Kurt squeaked, starting to think that perhaps he was dreaming and wondering if that would in fact be a bad thing. Perhaps he would wake up in his bed and everything would be normal again because right now Kurt felt like his head was going to explode.

'I get lonely.' Blaine shrugged, holding the cigarette by his side. 'Plus… you can cook and I cant cook for shit, come on Kurtie it will be fun… Jesus, live a little?'

The bell rang; shattering the millions of questions that were on his tongue like _what in the name of sanity was Blaine thinking? _Kurt just stood there, feeling like a mouse that just got invited to stay with a tiger for the week.

'Well there's the bell and I wouldn't want to be the one who made Kurt Hummel late… Plus Sebastian is looking for you.' Blaine said, turning on his heel and stubbing out his cigarette before giving Kurt one last smirk over his shoulder. 'It's time to grow up Hummel, burst the bubble, become a man… Did I mention we have a hot tub?'

_The Lie That Happened On The 10__th__ Of December At Approximately 6 pm _

'So did you talk to Blaine today?' Burt asked, popping another forkful of pasta into his mouth as he looked up at his son.

'Yes.' Kurt replied. He could do this. Pop the bubble like Blaine said. One little lie. Okay so it wasn't a _little _lie as such but for all the model student and son that Kurt was the opportunity of living alone with Blaine and a _hot tub _was seriously clouding his judgment. It would be fine. He could do this. Kurt Hummel could totally handle this.

'And?' Burt prompted, taking another mouthful of food.

The clock struck 6.

'Mr. and Mrs. Anderson can't wait to have me.'

It was only as Kurt lay in bed that night, his eyes as wide and awake as the rest of his body, staring up at the blue of his ceiling and wondering what his room at _Blaine's house _would look like that it really hit him. And boy did it hit him _hard. _

Kurt Hummel really was moving in with Blaine Anderson.

And a hot tub.

Did he mention the hot tub?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! _**

**_First of all, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had the craziest couple of weeks but college is almost finished so I will be updating every week!_**

**_Secondly thank you SO MUCH for your kind words and follows and to everyone who has shared this story, you guys are simply amazing and my inspiration!_**

**_Anyway, here is chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy it and it would mean the absolute world to me if you review and share this. _**

**_You guys are the best!_**

**_All my love, _**

**_Rrr. xx_**

**_P.S Still looking for a beta reader so PM me! _**

_2. Told Sebastian _

At the time Kurt never thought that telling Sebastian would be one of the most monumental mistakes of his life. But then at the time Kurt had never thought that his Christmas break would turn out as it did.

Kurt knocked on the solid wooden door of Sebastian's huge house, the eyes of the menacing iron lion doorknocker staring unblinkingly at him in the afternoon light.

Sebastian answered the door dressed as usual in knee length low riding sweat pants and a t shirt with the number '83' splashed across it in yellow.

'Kurt!' Sebastian said, his face breaking into a smile. Nothing like Blaine's smile, Kurt noted. Whilst Blaine smiled like he knew something you didn't, Sebastian smiled like a child presented with ice cream. Kurt liked his smile. It was safe. A safe smile that Kurt knew would never lead to anything bad. 'You're kind of early.'

'We have a lot to go through today if you are going to pass the end of term exams.' Kurt said, lifting up his arms which were filled with books packed with information on the cold war and various items of literature that Kurt was going to drill into Sebastian's brain even if it took all night.

'Okay well uh let me just…' Sebastian stepped aside to let Kurt through, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot in a way that was even making Kurt nervous as he stepped into the hallway.

'What's with you?' Kurt asked, raising a perfect eyebrow and wondering if Mr. Smythe was home. Sebastian was always nervous when his father was around, which Kurt could understand. At 6'8 and running for congress Mr. Smythe had the demeanor of someone who could tear you down with one look of his lizard green eyes.

'Nothing! I just had a… guest over… Its okay I'll just tell him to go.' Sebastian said. 'Just wait here okay, don't go in the lounge.'

But it was too late. Kurt swung the door open and was met with the second naked man he had ever seen in his young life. Sprawled on the floor was a man Kurt guessed to be around 25, his blonde hair stuck up against a pillow that had been haphazardly flung underneath his head.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. He had totally meant to kick… damn, what was this guys name again? Anyway he had totally meant to kick Blondie out last night but, although he will never admit it, Sebastian was a sucker for some spooning.

'My god Sebastian! You _knew _I was coming over today!' Kurt shrieked, covering his eyes with his palm and hurrying back out into the hallway as Sebastian closed the door. My god had his shriek not even woke the guy? Kurt hoped to god he wasn't dead or something. Could you OD on Viagra? Maybe he should Google it…

'In my defense you are early!' Sebastian said, looking guiltily at the door. 'Just… wait upstairs and I will tell him to leave I promise.'

Kurt sighed; his fingers were still gripping his books tight enough to make his knuckles ache. Still, better he squeezed the literature in his arms than Sebastian's throat, which was just as tempting. 'No, its fine just get upstairs and let me purge that image from my brain… please tell me you at least went through the books I told you to?' Kurt snapped, turning on his heels and beginning to stalk up the stairs as Sebastian followed him looking every bit like the puppy that had peed in the corner.

'Absolutely!' Sebastian said. 'I read them all before I went out I promise… I mean come on Kurt this isn't the first time you have seen someone naked in my house.'

_The Reason Why This Wasn't The First Time Kurt Hummel Had Seen Someone Naked In Sebastian Smythe's House _

Kurt liked to think that he got his caring nature from his mother. It made him feel like a part of her would always be alive within him the more he took care and nurtured those around him. Kurt was the boy who stopped to push a snail out the way on the pavement so he didn't get crushed, or cried when a baby bird he had tried to save died in his arms.

So when Kurt had seen a paper marked with a big fat red 'F' fall onto Sebastian Smythe's desk at Dalton Kurt just had to help out.

'Uh hi… I'm Kurt Hummel.'

Sebastian had turned in his desk, sharp green eyes resting on Kurt's face. 'Sure… I saw you the other day at Warbler practice, what's up?'

Kurt had swallowed. 'I couldn't help but notice your grade and wondered if you wanted any help? I could tutor you in chemistry… maybe Biology too?'

Sebastian's eyebrows had shot up in surprise, and Kurt would find out why the very next day, and a smile had spread over his lips. 'Sure… I would love for you to tutor me in Chemistry and maybe after a little… biology.'

Kurt had been a little confused why Sebastian had said it like he was on some kind of sex line for Science nerds but had brushed it aside. 'Great, tomorrow?'

'Sure, my parents are out of town.' Sebastian had said, his voice lowering a little. Again… a little weird but maybe that was just how Sebastian spoke.

Thus the next day rolled around and having gotten the correct address off Sebastian Kurt found himself outside the Smythe residence staring at that intimidating knocker and taking a few minutes to gather the courage to use it only to find that the door was open and swung to the side the second Kurt touched it. The beginning to a thousand horror movies flashed before Kurt's eyes as he stepped inside.

'Sebastian?'

'In here!'

Kurt followed the voice into a gorgeously huge and tasteful lounge, all glass tables and suave white leather sofas and… rose petals… Huh that's odd… and wine… okay… and…

A totally naked Sebastian standing with one foot hitched up on the arm of one of the sofas, a huge grin across his face.

'Evening Teacher Hummel.' Sebastian had purred.

Kurt dropped all of his belongings on the ground, his jaw falling open so hard it hurt for the rest of the day. 'What the fuck are you doing?' Kurt had yelled, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he thought it would burst as he stumbled backwards a few steps.

'Wh-what are you talking about? I thought this was what you wanted?' Sebastian lowered his foot to the ground.

'What in the name of sanity gave you that idea?' Kurt said, his voice high and shrieking but Kurt didn't care. The first naked man he had ever seen was Sebastian fucking Smythe. Great.

'You said you wanted to teach me Chemistry and Biology!' Sebastian had cried, hurrying to grab his pants he had discarded earlier and pull them up his legs.

Kurt picked up the chemistry and biology books that he had dropped earlier and flung them at Sebastian. 'Exactly you total moron I meant _teach you chemistry and biology.' _

Sebastian ducked. 'You mean… that wasn't a euphemism?'

'NO.'

'Oh.'

Kurt hadn't spoken to Sebastian for the rest of the week.

_Back To Telling Sebastian Smythe He Was Going To Be Living With Blaine Anderson… Alone_

'Don't remind me, you are lucky I'm here.' Kurt said, rolling his eyes and setting his books down onto Sebastian's wooden desk. Kurt liked Sebastian's room; it was in such contrast to the cold hard and sharp edges of the rest of the house. Instead the walls were painted an autumnal orange and his wooden four-poster bed was covered in warm blankets along with a tasteful desk and chair. The room screamed cosines and warmth.

Sebastian grinned and sat down onto his bed, crossing his legs and grabbing one of his large binder notepads and a pen as Kurt sat at his desk.

'So, what did you think of the books?'

'I thought they were full of shit.'

Kurt sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. He guessed he had grown to like Sebastian as a friend, he was cute and funny… a total man whore but good at heart.

'Care to expand? I am not sure an examiner would accept that.'

'Okay well one chapter begun with…' Sebastian put on an English accent. '_Ever since I was a young adolescent I had always admired snow… _I mean what the fuck is that? An overly fancy way of saying when he was a goddamn kid he liked fucking snow.'

Kurt laughed, shaking his head and chucking a pen at Sebastian. 'Its literature Bas, its beautiful.'

Sebastian picked up one of the books and opened it, gesticulating grandly as he read. '_On the morrow I meandered into the kitchen to gather a hot beverage that when consumed was a delight to the mouth and-…' _

'Okay I get it! Yes it's a little… eccentric but doesn't it paint you a beautiful picture of a cool morning made better but a warm drink?'

'No… It paints me a picture of someone who needed a good fuc-…'

Another pen flew at Sebastian's head, this time hitting him square in the chest and making him laugh, nudging Kurt's leg with his foot. 'Cut it out I'm making my point!'

'Fine. Finish your sentence.'

'A good fuck.'

'Are you finished?'

'A question no one has clearly ever asked the author of this book.'

'You are disgusting.'

'I'm delightful.'

Kurt gave another sigh and leant back in his chair.

'How is your big fat crush on Blaine going?' Sebastian asked, hoping to push Kurt off topic, maybe he would forget about the whole tutor thing. If Sebastian was honest his head and ass were still pounding from the night before and Kurt's voice always sent him to sleep.

Kurt paused. He had told Sebastian about Blaine the first time Sebastian had made him try wine during one of their study sessions. In fact Sebastian was the only person who knew and Kurt wanted to keep it that way.

'Actually… I have something to tell you.' Kurt said slowly, he could tell Sebastian right? Sebastian was his friend. Friends tell each other stuff.

_Reasons Why Kurt Absolutely Should Never Have Told Sebastian _

'Hey who told you that?' Wes squeaked, his face redder than spilt ketchup.

Blaine threw back his head and laughed. He really did have the loveliest of necks Kurt thought. 'Sebastian told us!' Blaine shook his head. 'Man why the fuck did you tell _Sebastian _you peed yourself during a driving test?'

…

'Oh my god how did you know?' Jeff squealed, looking like he was about to cry.

'Sebastian told us.' David's face was red with laughter. 'I can't believe you had sex with your gardener.'

…

'Did Sebastian tell you about this?'

'Of course Sebastian told us! Its _Sebastian.' _

_Back To When Kurt Knew All Of This And Told Sebastian Anyway _

Sebastian inched forward on the bed, his eyes alight with excitement. 'What? Did something happen? Did you see him shirtless again?'

Kurt shifted in his chair. 'I'm kind of… moving in with Blaine for a while.'

Sebastian's grin looked like it was about to break his face in half. 'Are you serious? Why? Oh my god! This is perfect! Will his parents be there?'

'No… His parents are away, its just going to be us can you believe that?' A smile began to creep onto Kurt's face, he had been spending so much time freaking out about the whole situation that he had almost forgotten how _awesome _this was. Because this was going to be great. Right?

'That explains it then.'

Kurt looked confused, arching an eyebrow and biting his bottom lip a little. 'Explains what?'

'The invites that have been going round Dalton for this huge party Blaine is having at his house when school breaks up.'

'What?'

'You haven't seen it? The whole of Dalton is coming!' Sebastian said, raising his own eyebrows with a little laugh. Blaine Anderson's 'My-Parents-Are-Out-Of-Town' parties were legendary, known around the whole of the school as being a night you will never ever forget.

Kurt swallowed. One of Blaine Anderson's famous parties. Kurt had been invited numerous times but had never gone, he had heard the stories. But Blaine had told him to start living a little… Maybe this would be good for him. Maybe then Blaine would see how much he had grown up.

Kurt grinned. 'Okay enough gossip, open your book to page 55, I want to think about imagery.'

Sebastian groaned.

Later that night Kurt began packing. It was only a week until he moved into the Anderson house. Burt was hovering nervously by the door as he watched Kurt put stuff in his bags. This would be the longest he had ever been away from his son since his mom died.

'Dad I'm going to be fine… it's the Andersons, you love the Andersons.' Kurt said as he folded his pajamas in with his swimsuit, tucking it into one of his cases before moving on to carefully packing his shirts.

'I know kid I just… promise me you'll stay out of trouble?' Burt said, his brow creasing slightly.

'I promise.' Kurt said, not looking up from his bag. He wasn't completely lying he would do his best to be responsible but the excitement of living alone was beginning to settle inside him. All his life he had always been conscious of doing what his father would approve of and now his dad would never know. No curfew. No rules.

Once Burt was gone Kurt opened up his bedside draw and bit his lip. The daunting bottle of chemically blue looking lube stared up at him. To pack or not to pack… Ah what the hell. Blaine certainly wasn't a prude. Kurt tucked it inside two pairs of socks and wedged the whole bundle in a pair of his doc martins. Plus Kurt would just make sure Blaine never ever found it. Kurt may have been a model son but he still had needs…

Kurt was just about to zip up his first suitcase and set it aside when his phone buzzed.

_From: Blaine _

_One week Hummel, pack your pants. _

_From: Blaine _

… _Or not. _

Kurt blushed. Yes. The lube was definitely necessary. Kurt shifted awkwardly, his pants suddenly felt a little tight. Kurt wasn't exactly the most courageous when it came to all things sexual. He hadn't even kissed anybody yet. A mediocre kind of sexy text from Blaine was as dirty as he ever got.

_From: Kurt _

_Very funny. How much food should I bring? _

_From: Blaine _

_Don't sweat it Kurtie, I've got it covered. _

_From: Kurt _

_I'd rather not live for the next few weeks on pizza and beer. _

_From: Kurt _

_And don't call me Kurtie. _

_From: Blaine _

_You know I'm gay right? Your ideas of what I eat offends me. And what can I call you then? Sweetie? Honey-pie? Sweet cheeks? Sexy? _

_From: Kurt _

_You think I'm sexy? _

Kurt stared at his text before deciding against sending it. He'd just pretend he hadn't seen that last suggestion.

_From: Kurt _

_I look forward to being surprised. And you can call me Kurt. _

_From: Blaine _

_Babe? _

_From: Kurt _

_Kurt. _

_From: Blaine _

_Blue eyes? _

_From: Kurt _

_Cute but my eyes aren't blue. _

_From: Blaine _

_Uh. Yes they are. _

_From: Kurt _

_They're grey. _

_From: Blaine _

_You think so little of yourself blue eyes, they're blue. A gorgeous blue. _

Kurt smiled. See. Blaine could be cute. Why couldn't everyone else see that?

_From: Blaine _

_Sweet ass? _

Kurt rolled his eyes. And he's back.

_From: Kurt_

_Good night Blaine. _

_From: Blaine _

_One week blue eyes, one week. _

Kurt turned off his phone and smiled. One week. Kurt bit his lip, he could do this right? He could totally do this. He could move in with Blaine Anderson and damnit he was going to seduce Blaine Anderson.

Kurt looked into the mirror; come to think of it his eyes did look kind of blue today. Taking a deep breath he bit his lip, which was sexy right? Biting the lip.

Maybe not, he looked like he had a problem. Kurt sighed. Maybe he'd ask Sebastian how to be sexier. Yes, that's what he would do. Sebastian would know how to be sexy, he always had a date and Kurt was 88% sure Sebastian and Blaine had slept together at Jeff's birthday party. Kurt had always been far too scared to ask but hey, this was the beginning of a new Kurt. A confident sexy Kurt who asked his friends about sex and how to get laid.

A new era.

One week.

**Next time: Its moving day! Oh Kurt... **

**Reviews are inspiration.. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Good evening/afternoon/morning everyone! _**

**_I really must stop leaving such long messages for you guys but I honestly from the bottom of my heart cannot thank you guys enough for the follows and reviews I have received this week! It honestly keeps me writing. I want you guys to know how grateful I am, you guys are just the most wonderful people. Please please keep the reviews coming and share this story around should you deem it worthy! _**

**_P.S I feel I should make it clear that this story will be longer than ten chapters, I will kind of mix around the Ten Things he shouldn't have done with in between chapters so I hope you guys are okay with that!_**

**_WARNINGS: Swearing, smut between two consenting men (this is between Sebastian and Blaine, it is a flashback but if you don't like that ship just skip it over! But I mean who doesn't enjoy a little boy on boy action...) _**

_Moving day… _

Finally the day comes. Kurt's heart has been hammering in his chest all night and by the time they are in the car on the way round the block to the Anderson's Kurt is convinced it might never slow down. Unconsciously he rubs his fingertips over where the skin of his chest is thrumming, wondering if his father can hear the beats that seem to be blocking all other sound from Kurt's ears.

Kurt is unsure what he is more nervous about. The fact that he is lying to his father about this whole thing or the fact that he is going to be spending an extensive amount of time alone with Blaine. Even with Sebastian's help Kurt is certain he will do something stupid. He could hardly believe he had asked Sebastian in the first place.

_The Time Kurt Asked Sebastian Help With Being Sexy _

'You want me… to help you be more sexy?' Sebastian was staring at him in utter disbelief from the edge of Kurt's bed as Kurt leans nervously against his dresser.

'I'm just not… I cant… I never do it right.' Kurt said, looking down at his own hands and twisting his pale thumbs over each other.

'Come on Kurt, you can be sexy!' Sebastian insisted, getting up off the bed and padding over to where Kurt was standing in his ridiculous Winnie the Pooh socks that were far too small for his big feet but that Sebastian wore anyway. 'Just… Okay turn this way.' Sebastian lay his hands onto Kurt's hips and urged him to turn around and face the mirror, smoothing down the t shirt that Kurt was wearing, making the other boy giggle as his fingers slid over Kurt's ticklish belly.

'Now just… relax your hips.' Sebastian said, looking at them in the mirror and grinning as Kurt's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to relax his lower body. 'And pout your bottom lip a little…'

Kurt relaxed his bottom lip, running his tongue over it to wet the flesh before pouting it out a little. 'Like this?'

'Uh huh…' Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, spiking it slightly up into the air, giving it a messy just out of bed feel that Kurt would never ever usually wear but his perfectly styled hair had gotten him nowhere with Blaine yet so Kurt figured it was worth a try. 'Now say… I want to suck you.'

Kurt's face turned scarlet and he pushed Sebastian away. 'Sebastian! I'm not saying that!'

'Oh come on Kurt! You can't expect to seduce Blaine if you can't say the simplest of things… Just… Okay so start with saying the word dick.'

'D… Dick.'

'Now… suck.'

'S… su… suck.'

'Kurt your face is red as hell.'

Kurt sat down on his bed with a huff of breath, arms folding across his chest. 'Sebastian I don't just… I don't just want to have… to… sleep with Blaine.'

'You asked me to help you be sexy.'

Kurt fell back onto his bed, staring up at the white ceiling with another heavy sigh. This just wasn't working.

If he was going to get Blaine, he was just going to have to be confident. Confident was sexy right?

_Back To Moving In With Blaine And… Being Confident _

Burt pulled his car into the front drive and placed it in park before opening his door and getting out. He had been quiet on the drive over, the whole thing felt strange. Was he really just leaving his son with another family?

Kurt gripped the handle of his two cases hard enough that white circles were forming over his knuckles.

'I'll just pop inside to say hi to the Andersons.' Burt said, closing the boot to the car. 'Are you sure you are going to be okay? It's not too late to change your mind Kurt just… Say the word.'

'I'm going to be fine dad, I promise.' Kurt said, trying to keep his voice even. 'And I don't think the Andersons are home today because Blaine text me earlier and said… said his parents were out today at an important event.'

Maybe this lying thing wasn't so hard, Kurt thought; despite the fact that his heart felt like it was about to explode and his palms were so sweaty his cases almost fell to the ground.

Burt looked slightly uneasy, looking up at the large house before him. 'Okay kiddo, I believe you.' Burt said, rubbing his forehead and reaching out to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'You be good okay? I'll call you as soon as I get there… I'm going to miss you kid.'

Kurt let go of his bags and slid his arms around his father, hugging him tightly and trying desperately not to tear up. 'Its going to be fine dad I promise I'm going to be fine…'

Burt broke away to ruffle his son's hair, a fond smile spreading across his lips. 'I know… You're a clever boy, I know you wont do anything stupid.'

Once Kurt had waved off his father he finally turned to Blaine's house. This was it. He was on his own from now. He could handle this. Taking a deep breath Kurt made his way to the door, it was not nearly as menacing as Sebastian's door; instead it was plain wood with a single doorbell situated to the left. Kurt let one of his bags go and pressed it, hearing the bell ring through the inside of the Anderson's house.

Silence.

Foot steps.

Kurt braced himself. He had dressed for the occasion. First impressions were everything right? And Kurt wanted Blaine to open his door to see Kurt in a different light. A sexier light. Thus he was wearing his tight black skinny jeans and a white shirt that was on the classy side of see through, he'd chickened out of wearing a jacket and opted for a sweeping cardigan instead. He had even styled his hair in the messy, bed headway that Sebastian had advised him to. Step one of the plan was in place.

Now to look busy, like he has more important things to do than wait for Blaine to answer the door. Kurt relaxed his hips. Pouted his bottom lip and stared up at the sky that was beginning to darken as evening fast approached with what he hoped was a look of importance with an air of elegance.

Blaine opened the door. Kurt said nothing; he didn't even look at him. He was, however, unable to contain the blush that crept instantly over his cheeks at the fact that he knew Blaine was there.

'Kurt?'

Kurt finally looked at Blaine and instantly wish he hadn't. Blaine was dressed casual for the night, his sweats riding low on defined hips, stopping just above his knee to show off his muscled calves lightly dusted with dark manly hair and his t shirt short sleeved to show off his arms. Blaine's hair was messier than Kurt's, curls ruffled at the back like he had been napping.

'B-Blaine I… didn't see you there.' Kurt mustered with as much volume as he could manage with Blaine just standing there looking like the sexiest man Kurt had ever seen. The butterflies in his belly went wild.

'But you… rang the doorbell.' Blaine said, looking incredulous as he arched a pierced brow, smirking slightly at Kurt.

'Yes but I was… distracted by the… sky and I didn't see you there because… I wasn't… looking because I don't care that you are there… well I mean I do care that you are there but you are not the most important thing in the world tonight and I… well I mean I guess its important that you are here else I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep and I… Yes, I did… ring the doorbell.' Kurt finished lamely, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet as he stared at Blaine, his blush so deep Blaine probably thought he had a permanent condition. Which he did. The foot in mouth condition.

'Kurt did you hit your head?' Blaine asked, laughing softly at the boy before him. Kurt felt a little like crying. Great. Now Blaine was laughing at him. Well who wouldn't? He must look like the worlds biggest idiot. Why did he think this cardigan was a good idea?

'Kurt?' Blaine asked again. 'Are you coming inside or is there something more interesting in the sky?' Blaine teased, his deep golden hazel eyes sparkling in the light from the Anderson's grand hallway.

'Yes well I… yes I would like to come inside.' Kurt stuttered. Blaine picked up both of his bags, pulling them effortlessly into his house and down the hallway with a graceful strength that made Kurt's stomach flutter.

'What's with you today?' Blaine asked, throwing a look at Kurt over his shoulder as he began to drag the cases upstairs.

Kurt fiddled with his hands again. 'Nothing I guess its just… weird and kind of scary being here.'

Blaine led them down the landing, past his own bedroom to the spare room right next to him, opening the door and setting the bags down by Kurt's new bed. The room is on the large side, bigger than his room at home; the bedspreads are blue just like the walls. Its tasteful, well put together and a 100% Anderson.

'What are you scared of?' Blaine asks, turning around and reaching out to straighten the collar on Kurt's shirt. A shirt Kurt would one day blame for the whole debacle but at that very moment was the shirt that Blaine had straightened out, the warmth of his fingertips so close to Kurt's throat it made his heart skip a beat.

You. Kurt wanted to say. But he doesn't.

'Its just the first time I've been away from home for this long.' Kurt said. Man he was really getting good at this lying thing.

'Its going to be fine Kurt.' Blaine said, a little smile spreading over his lips. 'Come on its going to be fun!'

And it is.

After Kurt had unpacked his stuff they had dinner together, ordering pizza from down the road and Kurt finally relaxes. It feels just like any other sleepover. Blaine laughs at what he says and gives Kurt his last piece. They watched a movie together. Some action movie that Kurt had absolutely no interest in but he watches it anyway for the way that Blaine's brow creases slightly when he's watching something, or for the way that his toes curl every time there is a tense moment. Little things that Kurt had grown to love as they grew up together. Yet part of him still felt he didn't know the Blaine sat beside him. What had happened to that little Blaine with the sweaters and bowties? Kurt pushed the thought aside. This Blaine was still his friend.

Finally when Kurt is starting to yawn after every sentence and remembers that they have to be in school tomorrow they make hot chocolate and go to bed. Except Blaine doesn't leave his room, instead he lounges beside Kurt on the blue bedspread, one strong arm flung across his chest.

'Remember when I asked if you were a virgin and you spat that lemonade in my face?' Blaine said, rolling over onto his stomach and looking up at Kurt where he propped against the headboard, steaming cup of chocolate gripped in his hand.

'Yes.' Kurt says, groaning at the memory and how mortified he had been.

'Are you?'

'Yes.' Kurt repeats, suddenly very interested in the bedspread below him even though its plain blue.

Blaine thinks about this for a moment, rolling the piercing in his tongue over and over before speaking again. 'I think that's cute.'

Kurt wrinkles his nose. 'Cute? Its lame.'

Blaine smiles. 'Its not lame, blue eyes.' Blaine says, poking Kurt's knee softly. 'Its cute.'

'Are you…?'

'Am I what?'

'Are you a virgin?'

'No.' Blaine answers, rolling back onto his bed so that he isn't looking at Kurt anymore, his own hot chocolate lying empty next to the bed.

'Was it Sebastian?' Kurt asks quietly, unsure if he wants to know whether Blaine slept with his best friend but Sebastian always refused to speak on the matter and well Kurt wanted to know.

'What?' Blaine asks with a laugh, turning over slightly. 'Sebastian? Would it… Would it bother you if it was Sebastian?'

'A little.' Kurt admits, his tired state making him a damn sight more truthful than he would be normally. 'I mean just because… it's nice that you are the only guy that I know that hasn't slept with Sebastian Smythe.'

Blaine swallows. 'It wasn't Sebastian… it was just some random guy I met at Jeff's party… Sebastian was at the party too, people always get confused.'

_Jeff's Party_

Blaine's lips were harsh against the skin of Sebastian's neck as he backed him into Jeff's older brothers bed, pushing the taller boy onto the spread and climbing on top of him.

'Fuck Blaine… did you… Did you lock the door?' Sebastian asked in a low voice, struggled to get out a full sentence as Blaine sucks the tender skin of the side of Sebastian's throat into his mouth, rolling the ball of his piercing against the fast bruising flesh before sinking his teeth into it.

'Yes, I locked it okay?' Blaine utters against the sweet skin, licking the bruise he had left. His head feels dizzy and heavy due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed throughout the evening but his dick is hard in his pants and the long warm length of Sebastian's body feels so good against him that he cant help but roll his hips against the boy. 'Shit….'

Sebastian flips them over, straddling Blaine's thighs and undoing his shirt buttons with practiced haste, he has drunk less but fuck if he was going to pass up the opportunity for a shag. Sebastian's lips collide with Blaine's chest; warm wet tongue sliding over a rapidly hardening nipple with such expertise that Blaine arches off the bed with a cry. Sebastian only smiles as he works his way down Blaine's flat and toned stomach, running his tongue over the exposed tanned skin before his long nimble fingers are tugging at Blaine's belt, pulling the leather off and shoving Blaine's jeans down until his mouth is level with the hardened bulge in Blaine's briefs.

Blaine shoves one hand into his own hair and the other finds the back of Sebastian's head because finally this is happening, another boy is going to touch him where he has been aching all night. Sebastian hooks his fingers into the top of Blaine's briefs and tugs them down and there Blaine is… all perfect curving throbbing purpled skin and swollen head rest against his belly button practically begging for attention.

'Sebastian…' Blaine utters, trying to guide Sebastian's head down and Sebastian obeys sinking his mouth down around Blaine and closing his eyes at the hot hard sensation of having another cock sliding over your tongue. Blaine tries to spread his legs but is restricted by the fact that his skinny jeans are still on because _fuckshitfuck _this feels so good and Blaine feels like he could spend the rest of his life with his dick in Sebastian's warm eager mouth.

Sebastian works Blaine into a frenzy, sliding his tongue over the sensitive vein that runs from the root to the ridged head of Blaine's length, sucking over the sensitive slit there and igniting feelings in Blaine's lower belly that he never knew were possible.

Far too soon for Sebastian's liking Blaine is tugging at Sebastian's hair, pulling the boy off him and dragging him up for a deep messy kiss. 'Fuck… Take off your clothes.' Blaine pants out harshly into Sebastian's mouth, nipping at his lower lip where he can still taste himself on Sebastian's tongue and that's new and Blaine's not sure if he likes it but its naughty and erotic wrapped up into one and he's too fucking aroused and drunk to really give a shit.

Sebastian hurries to obey, throwing his clothes over the side of the bed as Blaine kicks off his skinny jeans and straddles Sebastian once more, admiring how their cocks look next to each other. His own thick and dark whereas Sebastian's is long and more red and Blaine can't help but wonder what it would feel like if he… _Oh. _Yes well. Sebastian's erection slides naked against his own as he thrusts down and Blaine can barely contain the grunt that escapes him, licking a bead of sweat that is trickling down over his lips. Sebastian lets out a groan, arching his hips.

'Come on Blaine… Fuck me.' Sebastian whispers, trying to pull Blaine down for a kiss but Blaine shakes his head.

'No… Gonna come like this.' Blaine grunts back, grasping Sebastian's fingers and pinning them against the bed as they begin to rock their hips together, the pre-come leaking from their tips guiding their movements. Blaine's eyes close and he gives into the feeling of another body arching and rubbing against him, pleasure building like a time bomb in the base of his spine and all the way down to the tips of his toes. As much as Sebastian wanted Blaine to just pound him into the mattress he gives in to the incredible sensation of Blaine against him instead, letting his own eyes close as their foreheads rest together, each harsh pant and desperate groan hitting the others lips in an almost perfect sync.

Blaine comes, sinking his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder to muffle his near shout at his first orgasm with another person, his come striping Sebastian's belly and over his still hard cock. The feeling of Blaine's teeth pushes Sebastian over the edge and he joins Blaine in ecstasy, gripping the boy's fingers as he too comes across their torsos.

Blaine passes out.

Sebastian cleans them both up, dresses Blaine in his briefs and dresses himself completely before leaving.

They don't speak of the event again.

Nor does either of them speak of the fact that they had both been wishing it was Kurt they had just made come.

_The Andersons, 11:30 At Night, Empty Hot Chocolates Placed On Kurt's Night Stand _

'Well I'm glad.' Kurt says with a smile, nudging Blaine with his foot. 'Thanks for letting me stay.'

Blaine smiles. He supposes he should feel guilty for lying but it was so long ago and he was so drunk that it never really counted anyway. 'No problem blue eyes, you getting tired?'

'Its been a long day.' Kurt pouts from the headboard, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and opening his case in search of his pajamas. 'I'm going to go get changed.'

Kurt leaves, pajamas tucked underneath his arm. This is going well. Despite the disasters of earlier Kurt is finally relaxing. Kurt stares in the mirror as he does his teeth and smiles; maybe everything is going to be okay. Hell he was spending the evening with Blaine Anderson, they'd had dinner together, had hot chocolate together and now Blaine was on his bed and it was perfect. It was going to be perfect. Blaine had even promised that as tomorrow was their last day of the term they would spend the evening celebrating in the hot tub and Kurt couldn't wait.

He text Sebastian.

_From: Kurt _

_Plan is well underway! See you tomorrow. _

_From: Sebastian_

_Just… Be careful Kurt. See you tomorrow. _

Kurt frowned. Be careful? Be careful of what? Shaking his head Kurt turned off his phone and began to undress. He wasn't going to let a cryptic message from his best friend distract him from this perfect evening.

* * *

Blaine stared at where Kurt's bag had been left open, a pair of brightly colored doc martins sticking out the top. Blaine smiled and got up, lifting them out of the bag. They were the shoes that Blaine had gotten Kurt for his birthday, Blaine wondered if Kurt had left them out on purpose. Blaine was just about to place them back when a bundle of socks fell out and thudded to the ground. Blaine leant down, picking up the bundle and frowning when he felt something hard inside. Curious he opened the end of the socks and shook them.

An object fell to the ground with a soft thump.

Blaine dropped the socks to have a better look.

A cool chemical looking blue colored bottle of lube stared back at him.

**Next week: 3. Gotten In A Hot Tub With Blaine... **


End file.
